Kagutsuchi (Silverio Vendetta)
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Kagutsuchi; A Estrela Divina Idade: No mínimo 1000 anos Sexo: Masculino Classificações: Deus; Androide; Planeta Artificial Obra: Silverio Vendetta Ficha de Combate Classe: Alta 3-B/3 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Imortalidade (Tipos 2 e 3), Regeneração (Rank G), Voo, Telepatia, Manipulação Cósmica, Manipulação Elementar (Das variedades Fogo, Gelo e Luz), Manipulação Energética, Manipulação da Temperatura, Manipulação Explosiva, Manipulação Gravitacional, Manipulação do Metal, Manipulação da Nulidade, Manipulação Magnética e Manipulação da Radiação, Projeção de Energia, Ondas de Choque, Criação de Buracos Negros, Possessão, Ressurreição, Resistência a Temperatura e ao Sobrenatural, Evolução Reativa (Capaz de constantemente evoluir, aumentando seu poder continuamente e tornando-o imune a poderes, como quando se adaptou e se tornou imune a nulificação de poderes de Zephyr Coleraine), Indução de Efeito de Status (Aumento, Redução), Campos de Força, Fusão (Pode fundir-se a outros seres), Zero Absoluto, Invocação, pode destruir matéria, pode infligir dano espiritual e conceitual, força de vontade incrível, manipular partículas astrais (Partículas de dimensões superiores), ignorar durabilidade extrema habilidade em combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Constelação (Pode criar vários buracos negros que se transformam em supernovas gigantes que destroem tudo num raio de dezenas de anos-luz) Velocidade: Mais rápido que a luz (No mínimo 1.1/C; Capaz de manter-se com Zephyr Coleraine, que desvia de vários dos seus raios de luz ao mesmo tempo, além de manter-se com outros deuses, explicitamente constatados como sendo acima da luz) Força: Desconhecida Defesa: Constelação (Pode levar golpes de seres de seu nível) Vigor: Ilimitado. Robôs não se cansam. Alcance: Inter-estelar Inteligência: Alta. Kagutsuchi é um planejador excelente, tendo manipulado e previsto boa parte dos eventos de Silverio Vendetta, de modo que pudesse eventualmente ressurgir. Sua habilidade em combate tem poucos rivais, e ele tem conhecimento enorme sobre partículas astrais e seus usuários. Potencialmente adquiriu todo o conhecimento de Christopher Valzelide ao se fundir com ele. Fraqueza(s): Seu corpo de verdade está preso num suporte de vida, que precisa ser fundido a outro ser vivo para se mover e atuar no mundo. Técnicas Especiais Metalnova - Shining Sphere Riser: A Asterism e uma das habilidades especiais de Kagutsuchi; O poder desta Asterism é focado na capacidade de manipular o sol e o sistema solar em si. Ela permite que Kagutsuchi realize fissões nucleares incrivelmente poderosas, causando explosões comparáveis com supernovas, criar buracos negros com o puro calor emanado dele e ainda detonar os buracos negros criados por ele, destruindo tudo num raio de dezenas de anos-luz com o puro poder energético emitido pela sua radiação. O calor que ele emite é incrível, alcançando centenas de milhões de graus celsius e aquecendo-se mais do que o núcleo do sol em si, e ele é capaz de direcionar esse calor a qualquer local que desejar, com um mero olhar. Porém, o maior poder desta habilidade é permitir a evolução contínua de Kagutsuchi, fazendo com que se torne cada vez mais forte a cada segundo que se passa, além de torná-lo imune a poderes previamente incapacitadores. Essa técnica ainda permite o fortalecimento dos outros Planetas Artificiais, aumentando o seu poder. Cosmic Dust: Uma habilidade passiva especial de Kagutsuchi, dada pelo computador biológico presente em seu cérebro; Essa técnica permite que ele utilize os poderes de todos os Planetas Artificiais no sistema solar, podendo até combiná-los. *'Gamma Ray Keraunos': O Asterism de Christopher Valzelide; Ele permite que Kagutsuchi dispare um raio de luz que ao atingir o inimigo, mesmo se for de raspão, tenha todas as células do corpo explodidas graças a radiação. Esse poder também torna Kagutsuchi extremamente radioativo, matando qualquer um que fique em sua presença por um minuto. *'Glacial Period': O Asterism de Urano; Ele permite que Kagutsuchi instantaneamente crie áreas e zonas inteiras de gelo absoluto, congelando todos naquela área á essas mesmas temperaturas. Ele também pode criar objetos dessa temperatura, que também congelam o inimigo a esse nível com um toque. *'Disaster Carnage': O Asterism de Marte; Ele permite que Kagutsuchi crie uma nuvem de névoa que dissolve todas as conexões moleculares de todas as formas de matéria que entram em contato com a mesma, permitindo que destrua qualquer um e qualquer ataque que entre em contato com a mesma. Porém, ataques intangíveis passam através dessa névoa, podendo atingir Kagutsuchi. **'Light and Rage of Uranus and Mars': Ao combinar Glacial Period com Disaster Carnage, Kagutsuchi pode criar uma névoa que ao entrar em contato com qualquer matéria física, a desintegra molecularmente antes de congelá-la a nível de zero absoluto. *'Miserable Alchemist': O Asterism de Lucido; Ele permite que Kagutsuchi crie um campo magnético ao seu redor que o faz manipular metais, a gravidade e forças magnéticas a qualquer nível que desejar. Isso permite a ele fazer metais tomarem qualquer forma, manipular o ferro presente no sangue do oponente, fazer todas as veias do oponente explodirem, fazer a gravidade parar de funcionar em áreas específicas, causar instabilidades dimensionais, fortalecer/enfraquecer pessoas, paralisar oponentes, redirecionar ataques, dentre outros. Graças a sua própria Asterism, o poder deste Asterism é evoluído ainda mais com Kagutsuchi, podendo afetar até as moléculas de metal e as suas conexões. *'Dead End Strayed': O Asterism de Asura; Ele permite que Kagutsuchi crie fendas e feridas no oponente, e ele pode transferir essas fendas para qualquer parte de seu corpo, até órgãos vitais como seu cérebro, causando morte instantânea. *'Hexagonal Venus Hive': O Asterism de Eva; Ele permite que Kagutsuchi crie até trilhões de abelhas mecânicas que injetam potentes venenos nos músculos do oponente, os relaxando e atrofiando até o nível de inutilidade. Combinado com o Dead End Strayed, Kagutsuchi foi capaz de transferir as feridas e o veneno para o cérebro e morte de seus oponentes, causando morte instantânea neles. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Novel Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Silverio Vendetta Categoria:Classe B/3 Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Radiomantes Categoria:Criomantes Categoria:Fotocinetas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Gravitocinetas Categoria:Termomantes Categoria:Magnetocinetas Categoria:Formato antigo Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada